Their Preciousness (Estela Montoya Fanfiction)
by ErnestSinclairegirl18
Summary: 18 months after marrying, Estela and her wife Charity are the mothers of Emilia Olivia Montoya-Kendall and their life is pretty good as a family. But as their past troubles come back to haunt them, are they going to be able to keep it together? And is their marriage strong enough through the ups and downs of motherhood?


Having Emilia Olivia Montoya-Kendall was the biggest joy of my life, my pregnancy with her was complicated, constantly at the hospital checking everything's ok and Estela, my wife, she was by my side the whole time, holding my hand, playing with hair. When the day came when I went into labour, she felt my pain, discomfort as she held my hand, and the moment Emilia was born, she was given me to me in a blanket and Estela snuggled up with me as we stared down at the baby girl that we were the mamas of. The last 13 weeks since she was born we tried to spend time just the three of us, but Quinn, Raj, Sean, Diego, basically everyone, wanted to cuddle with Emilia, to admire her cute little features, and they were happy enough to return her to myself and Estela when Emilia needed a diaper change, of a feed, or was just grumpy.

Estela and I took it in turns to comfort her, feed her, change her nappy, bath her, cradle her to sleep, do the night shifts and Estela found it amazing, she loved being close to our daughter, as much as I did. We both loved our daughter more than everything and we were prepared to give her the world as she grew up, whatever she wants, Emilia will rest assured her mamas will give her what she wants.

Since everything that had happened since we married, me and Estela had our ups and downs, we had some arguments, some disagreements, but most of all, we were happy, we found each other comforting, we felt safe when embraced, and marrying one another for both of us was that best thing that could have ever happened to us. It made our already strong love for one another even stronger and more secure. We love each other and hopefully, that makes us both the best mamas for Emilia.

I was awoken by noises of giggles or squeaks and some kind of noise coming from Estela. I grin to myself. She's a wonderful wife letting me sleep in. I release my light brown hair from the ponytail I sleep in and I quickly step towards the bathroom and quickly wash my face with cold water to wake myself up and look in the mirror, I don't look as tired as I feel, I take a deep breath and I go to the freshly ironed pile of clothes and grab a top and some shorts and I throw them on and I walk through the house we live in, to Emilia's bedroom where I find Estela on the floor, Emilia is happily laid down and kicking her legs excitedly as she squeals and makes cute noises as Estela makes funny noises. The pure delight on Emilia's face melted my insides into a hot gooey melted chocolate. Estela was completely unaware of my presence as she tickles Emilia's tummy.

"Are you a good girl? Are we seeing your papa today, Emmy Moo?" Estela murmurs and Emilia is trying to get her little breath back as she touches Estela's cheeks with her tiny hands and makes a cute noise as she grabs onto a tiny handful of Estela's hair and rugs and Estela winces slightly, our girl has Estela's strength already.

"You two are having fun" I chuckle and Estela jumps and looks up at me slightly shocked but smiles after a small split-second.

"Good morning, hermosa" she grins as I get on the floor and sit on my knees next to her as Emilia just watches both of us.

"Good morning" I murmur and I press a kiss to Estela's lips and grin, goodness I really love her! I look down to the tiny human laid on the floor who's drooling a waterfall and I chuckle and gently wipe the drool away with the bib Estela has put over her cute green teddy bear top and her cute black flowery shorts but she just looks like a little cutie in whatever she wears.I lean down, and press a gentle kiss to the tiny girl's head and I smile down at her, goodness she is such a sweetie and she's stolen mine and her mama Estela's heart, and her dads, and Quinn's and no doubt, anyone else who sets their eyes on her

"Good morning, Emilia" I whisper and I feel a sharp pain and look down at her and she's tangled her hands in my hair and I hear a slight chuckle crack out of Estela. Our daughter definitely has Estela's strength, I try and get the baby girl to let go, but she grips my hair, grinning at me.

"She definitely loves hair" Estela points out as I take the baby in my arms and hold her against my chest and she loosens her grip and grips hold of my top and I take a deep breath of relief, the little girl will only get stronger and when she grips our hair when she grows older, goodness I'm sure it will hurt like hell.

"She does, and she's a little cheeky lady" I comment and we walk down to our open plan kitchen and living room and I go and sit on the sofa and gently hold Emilia against my chest as I do so as she starts to yawn.

"How long were you up with her?" I ask Estela who looks over and shrugs slightly as she thinks. Crap, she's been up for so long with Estela and I was out of it like a phone with no battery.

"2 hours maybe, fed her, bathed her, dressed her and played with her" she responds as she does us both a glass of orange juice and something to eat. Damn Charity, you need to be more alert. "And before you say anything, I was not going to wake you up, you really needed a good night sleep, otherwise you'd be a grumpy smartass and look awful on the beach" Estela adds and I pout. Really? Grumpy smartass? Ok, yeah, that's really charming Estela. I look down as Emilia starts to whimper and I stand up and cradle her to try settle her, she looked tired, she'd definitely been tired out by Estela's playfulness.

"Shh, it's ok, Emmy, go sleepy" I whisper and she starts to scream, great, you like to be a drama queen already Emilia. I gently hush her as I rock her in my arms and Estela comes over and lovingly strokes Emilia's head and Emilia relaxes and she starts to close her eyes and we keep comforting her and soon her eyes are closed and we both look at one another and smile as we listen carefully to the soft sounds of daughters breathing and I walk carefully to her Moses basket and bend down and gently lay her in the basket and smile down at her, goodness, I can't believe we are so lucky. I gently place her blanket over her so she's comfortable as she sleeps and then I walk to where Estela is now serving up omelettes on two plates and I sip the orange juice she's poured me.

"Your actually looking really lovely today" Estela comments and I grin.

"Why Thank you" I grin back and we sit our omelette in a comfortable silence, gazing lovingly at each other. No words are needed in this moment and sometimes the silence is more invigorating than actually having a conversation especially when you have a baby who screams with no mercy.

"What time are we off to the beach to meet, Diego?" Estela asks before she eats the final part of her omelette.

"11, so we still have a few hours" I remind her and she leans over and presses a kiss to my lips.

"I'm going to just sort out little miss' baby bag and make sure we have enough bottles for the little Emmy bear, you finish your breakfast….. and no I don't need any help" Estela smiles to me and I don't even try to argue as I know I won't win.

"Ok, love you" I grin.

"I love you too" she grins back and she goes off and I know today will be a good day, whilst Emilia is with Diego, me and Estela can have some mama time together, and I can't wait.


End file.
